You Could Be Happy, I Hope You Are
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Song-fic that reflects on Sesshomaru and Kagome's thoughts about Kagome leaving.
1. You Could Be Happy: Sesshomaru

Hey everybody. I hope you enjoy reading this and I hope you will review after reading. I am planning on making this a two-shot so this first chapter isn't the end. I promise. Sesshomaru may seem a little... Actually a lot OOC, but I don't really care. If you don't like it, don't read.

I don't own Inuyasha. I don't on the songs _You Could Be Happy _by Snow Patrol and I don't own the song _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri.

* * *

><p><span>Sesshomaru<span>

**You could be happy and I won't know**

**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

Sesshomaru, while leaning against the door frame, glanced at the woman rummaging through the drawers of all their things.

"Woman. Stop this madness now and put everything back."

She still continued to ignore him. She kept getting more and more of _her _things and shoving them into suitcases.

"Why are you even bothering with this? Do you honestly think I'm going to just let you walk right out of this house?"

If looks could kill, I would be dead a million times over. Her angry gaze never faltered as she answered in a calm, quite voice.

"Yes. I am. And you. Are. Not. Going. To. Stop. Me." She reached for some more clothes, placed them in the bag, and headed toward the bathroom.

She was reaching for her makeup, hair products, toiletries and put those into a different bag.

"Why are you even packing your things?"

She huffed as she threw the bathroom bag on the bed with the others and really looked at me. Not eyes filled with anger, or happiness. Just a look that felt as if it was looking somewhere deep inside myself that I didn't know existed.

"Do you know what day it is?"

What a stupid question. "Tuesday of course."

Then that was it. Her eyes filled with emotion. Sadness, regret, hurt. Tears started brimming the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. And the she smiled, a broken grin. "Of course it's Tuesday Sesshomaru."

She called in the maid, Maria, to help carry the bags. When Maria walked in, she looked at me, shook her head, and mumbled what I thought to be jackass and ungrateful in Spanish.

They both left the room and headed downstairs with me following right behind them.

"I will call the taxi seniorita." Maria left the front hallway and left Kagome standing there and me standing on the last step on the stairway.

Kagome then, started looking around the house and sighed. "You know Sesshomaru, I'm going to miss this house."

I scoffed at her statement. "But your not leaving. "

Her shone with fresh tears. "Today's our fifth anniversary Sesshomaru."

It was like a light bulb had flashed in my head and as what she said dawned on me, my eyes slightly opened wider.

"Kagome I…"

"Don't." She stopped me mid-sentence. "I don't want to hear the same excuse you gave me the last two years. I just… I don't think your happy with me here. In this house. I'm not just some possession that you can use when you need at any given moment. I'm only human Sesshomaru."

Her words rang through my head. "Your not happy here?"

She shook her head with a slow, sad nod. "I was, at one time. But me and you, haven't been a _me and you._ Not in a long time, and it's making me tired. So, so tired."

"You could be happy?"

A honk sounded from the driveway.

"Good bye Sesshomaru."

Maria came back in, and together they gathered Kagome's bags and left. Kagome left in the taxi and Maria went home to her family.

I was only in this empty house. I just sat on the edge of the stairs and sat.

I received the divorce papers a week later and signed them.

**And all the things that I wished I had not said**

**Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**

I kept waiting for Kagome to just walk back in the door and smile at me with love. Like she used to when I came home from work early.

But, she never did. Not all.

I stared staying at work later and later. I seemed to never leave the office. There was no point in me going home. I had nothing there but a cold bed.

**Is it too late to remind you how we were**

**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**

When I was at home, all I did was remember the times that I should have been more caring.

"_Sesshomaru your home late again. You said we'd go out to eat and we made the reservations and everything. And you know what? I sat there alone for three hours waiting on you."_

_I rubbed my temples as I sat back in my home office chair. "I thought you knew. I had this big meeting with a very important client and I…"_

"_Just couldn't miss it. Yeah. I know. That's what you say every time."_

Kagome stomped out of the room and went to bed early. I swore I smelt the salt from her tears. And she had looked so beautiful that night.

And I took her for granted.

**Most of what I remember makes me sure**

**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**

I hadn't realized how much I needed her until she was gone. She was like my breath of fresh air. She wasn't money hungry, greedy, or always wanting something from me that would help her gain power. She only wanted Sesshomaru. The guy that she married.

We lost a child once. I remember when she was so happy to tell me that she was pregnant. I remember being happy right along with her. We made plans, thought of baby names, the whole thing.

I got a call in the office one night from the hospital.

"_She's what? Yeah, I'll be right there."_

_I took off to the hospital and entered the room. The doctor was talking about the effects of what was to come with a miscarriage and Kagome's face held a pained expression. The doctor left and when she spotted me, she broke down into tears._

_We didn't speak a word until we got home. She just dropped her bag on the floor and headed to the bedroom. She didn't eat or speak for days. I took up extra hours because I thought she needed time._

I guess I was wrong. She wanted someone to lean on, and be there in her time of need. Then one day, she just bounced right back up and things went back to normal and I thought nothing of it.

Well where was she in my time of need. She left me here a lonely demon. I should have fought for her more. More than just telling her she couldn't leave. I should have given her reasons for _wanting_ her to stay.

**You could be happy, I hope you are**

**You made me happier than I'd been by far**

She made me happier. Without her, this is just an empty house and I'm just an empty man. But, I have entirely to much pride to admit that out loud.

If only I get myself out of my time-consuming job. But, my business needs me. I just can't up and quit. Why couldn't Kagome see that. Or… Could she?

"_I have to work late tonight."_

_Her sigh echoed across the speaker in my phone. "I figured. I was already planning to leave your food in the fridge."_

"_Hn."_

"_Bye. Love you Sesshomaru."_

"_Bye." Click. End of that phone call._

"I love you to Kagome." Just like dust, passing in the wind. My confession falls on deaf ears.

I performed at my job a lot better. No, I'm just like a robot. I'm not wanting to achieve anything greater. I'm just staying at this one spot. Meetings everyday.

Kagome would encourage me to work. Saying everyone depends on my Corporation and that if I shut down, all hell would break loose.

Now, I'm just working to have something to take my mind of her.

**Somehow everything I own smells of you**

**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

Sometimes, I forget she's not coming back. I think I'll catch a whiff of her perfume and I'll rush into an empty room.

At night, I'll sleep with her pillow and think she's actually there. Then I wake up and there's no more sleeping.

It was always nice to come home, get in bed, and wrap my arms around her. I slept better with her around. She always made me feel ready to take on the next days challenges.

Now, sitting here on the kitchen stool, I know.

I know that all things I've been thinking these past few months without her, are things I should have told her along. These thoughts are the words she'd wanting to hear.

Now it's too late. She gave up on listening, and left.

**Do the things that you always wanted to**

**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

Sometimes, when I came home from work early, she'd be sitting in her craft room drawing.

I asked her once and her answered shocked me.

"_What exactly are you doing?"_

"_I'm drawing. Isn't that obvious." She rolled her eyes and continued to draw whatever it was she was drawing._

"_Hn." I walk towards her desk and glance over her shoulder to see what she had been working on so furiously lately. _

_They were clothes. She had been designing clothes._

"_You didn't think to tell me you wanted to be a fashion designer?"_

_She dropped her pencil and turned around to face me._

"_I tried to tell you, but you would just brush it off. So I took it as a sign that you didn't care."_

"_Are not happy with the job you have now?"_

_She looked at me as if I grew a second head. "Sesshomaru… I don't have a job."_

"_So tending to the house means nothing to you?"_

_She grew angry and puffed up her cheeks. "Is that all you think I'm good for?"_

_Blank look from me._

"_Well, I'll have you know, I have dreams too. I want to do something with my life not just play house bitch."_

"_Woman, that is not what I meant."_

"_Of course it wasn't. You know what? Just get out. Don't come in here if your just going to make fun of me. This is my space. This room is me. And I don't want you in here."_

Looking in the magazines, I could tell your dream was a hit. Top actress and modeling business were practically begging her to design their clothes.

She had made a name for herself and was looking good.

But then, I wasn't around to snuff out her light, she was free to do things she wanted to do.

**More than anything, I want to see you, girl**

**Take a glorious bite, out of the whole world**

She was better off without me. I was just keeping her all to myself when she should have been out in the world.

She wanted someone to love her, and I failed. I didn't keep my promises to her.

I loved her so much, and I just let her leave and walk out the door.

But, at least now, she's living for her. The whole world is at her fingertips and now she can finally take that extra inch and grasp it without having to worry about what I would say.

"Congratulations Kagome. I still love you. But, I'm glad your happy now."


	2. A Thousand Years: Kagome

Being here. In this new apartment, was lonely. Kagome missed him so much, it hurt.

It was time to leave that dream behind though. He didn't love her enough to remember anything about _them. _They were supposed to be team. Together forever. Now, just to keep from remembering him, she submersed herself into her fashion. That was the only thing she had going for her anyway.

**Heart beats fast **

**Colors and promises **

**How do be brave **

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall **

**But watching you stand alone **

**All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow **

It was her debut and the runway was going to be full of models wearing her designs. She had to get her models up and onto that stage. Just as she brushed the curtain aside, she spotted _him, _with some red-head looking bimbo.

The feelings that she tried to ignore suddenly surfaced.

_What was he even doing here?_

Just that one little glance was enough to remind her how beautiful he was to her.

After the great success, was the after party that was being held to congratulate her. Many important people to meet, greet, and shake hands with. Feeling as if she was being watched, she glanced around the room only to fall on the only, golden pair to be looking back at her. She took a couple of nervous steps in his direction.

**One step closer.**

One more step, and she directly in front of him. Up close, she could she the bags under his eyes, and how much thinner he had become.

His gaze traveled up and down my body, and when he finally made eye contact with my gaze, all I could see in his eyes was regret.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey to yourself. How ya been holding up Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, you know. Work."

Yeah I knew. All to well.

"You know Kagome. Your work, out on that runway, was pretty good. I had no idea you had that kind of talent."

His words shocked me. He actually paid attention so something that I had done. I was flabbergasted.

"Uh, yeah. Th-thanks."

Someone across the room yelled my name.

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

I went to turn, but decided I forgot to tell him something.

Just as I turned, I saw his arm go down to his side like he had reached for me.

"Um. I meant to tell you, I left something at the house That I need to pick up. I'll be over next weekend."

"Hn."

"Alright. Bye, Sesshomaru."

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling, don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more **

The week passed by to quick as I was walking the steps up to the front door of his house. Not even two seconds after I rung the doorbell, it was being opened by Sesshomaru himself.

"What," I said as I walked in. "No maids?"

He shut the door behind me slowly.

"I fired them all."

"Oh."

"Well. What did you need."

"My box."

I walked up the steps and into the bedroom but stopped cold. Memories started running through my mind and I had to do everything in my power to not cry. I walked into the closet and looked for a rather large black box.

I reached for it and grabbed it with both hands. But, as soon as I did that, Sesshomaru was right behind me, easily grabbing it firmly and pulling it down.

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is **

**I will be brave I will not let anything Take away **

**What's standing in front of me **

**Every breath, Every hour has come to this **

My voice comes out shaky. "Yeah. Thanks."

I take the box from his hands, just as his brush past mine. It feels like a jolt of electricity.

His eyes grow dark.

"Kagome. There's something I need to tell you."

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok. Let's talk."

I place my box on the bed and sit beside it. Sesshomaru paces the room back and forth. It makes me nervous.

"Look, I really don't have all day."

This stops his pacing and he looks at me. Long and hard.

**One step closer.**

"Ok. Look. Kagome. I'm sorry."

My eyes grow wide as he continued.

"I know now, how it feels to be lonely. I understand what you felt like when I came home late. Ever since you left, I just don't have anything to look forward to now. But, you went through so much more than that. You knew I was coming home, but you felt as if it wasn't for you.

**I have died everyday **

**Waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more **

Tears, are starting to leak from my eyes and I put my hand to my mouth.

"Without you here, I have no meaning."

You slowly hunch down onto her knees and clasp the hand I'm not using.

"I'm so, so sorry. I made you so unhappy. I held you back from things that should have been yours. I held you back from being you."

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought Your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more **

Sesshomaru looks at me and his eyes are filled with pain and regret..

"I know probably can never forgive me but…"

I silence him with I kiss. We break away and I look at him.

I open the box beside me and let him see what was in it. They wear photos and mementos from our years of dating and first year of marriage.

"Sesshomaru. I love you so much. And I always will."

**I have died everyday Waiting for you **

**Darling, don't be afraid, **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more **

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought Your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

* * *

><p>Kay guys. This is the end. Sorry for any mistakes. This was kinda quick. R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
